1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scraping tools and more particularly pertains to a new scraping tool having a tool socket and a number of wrenches for use with a paint sprayer assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scraping tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, scraping tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scraping tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,948; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,181; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,777; and U.S. Pat. No. D279,514.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new scraping tool. The inventive device includes a new scraping tool having a tool socket and a number of wrenches.
In these respects, the scraping tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use with a paint sprayer assembly.